Modern Skyrim
by Tflover323
Summary: Skyrim has evolved over the centuries. Join me in seeing things from the perspective of Sanguine, a teenage Listener of The Black Hand. Sanguine is dealing with being the new girl in town along with other changes in her life as she comes to understand her new role in the Guild. Enemies and Allies are around every corner and many surprises yet await her. Welcome to Modern Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a third person sneak peek

* * *

"Ulfric, you know you aren't supposed to be here in the day. It's domain of the Legion!" Tullius growled at Ulfric as he glared at the leader of the StormCloaks.

"Yeah. Don't care." Ulfric shoved past him towards the newest new-towner. A 16 year old named Sanguine. She had black hair and reddish eyes. She looked at him and smiled lightly.

* * *

"At school, Tullius and Ulfric have all the same classes. Their lockers are close to each other too. Ulfric's the bad boy. Tullius is the captain of our school's basketball team. Ralof is Tullius' right hand man, but he spreads rumors. Galmar is always with Ulfric and he's the Stay-on-my-good-side-or-else type guy. Me? I'm Rikke. I'm an Imperial, but I don't really hang with them anymore. Too much of an army type of attitude since Ulfric started the StormCloaks." Rikke told me.

"Thanks for the info! I'm Sanguine. My mother named me that because when I was born, my eyes were sanguine, I think." Rikke smiled and offered me a quick tour of the Imperials' half of the town. The west end. I thought for a moment and accpeted the offer.

She showed me the best places in that area to go if you just want to be left alone. And the worst places for that. The Target's food court for example; the one in the shopping center in the middle of town. She said that that's the place that the Legion and StormCloaks have to share, so they really get loud there. Especially with "new-towners" as the StormCloaks called people who just moved into town. One of the best places to be left alone was the library.

"Tullius only comes here with his group if he has some kind of project. And that rarely happens with Ulfric being there to get his project finished." Rikke said.

"I can imagine. The school's bad-boy would mess everything up. Everyone would get an 'F' because of him." I nodded in understanding.

"Exactly. Now you're getting his flow. Hey, lemme show you the school. Be there at 7:30 or you're late." Rikke said as she drove by the campus.

The school was this huge 10-story building painted red, silver, and gold. The main door was a big, metal double door.

"Whoa. I have to come here every weekday? The place is HUGE!" I said with my eyes glued to the building in the rearview mirror.

"It's actually an honor to go here. It's huge because of all the band and gym stuff. Well, more like all the electives' stuff. See ya tomorrow, San." Rikke told me as she dropped me off at home.

* * *

The next day I drove to the school and walked into the courtyard where Ulfric was sitting with some StormCloaks. They were all wearing a blue t-shirt. Except Ulfric and another one. The one that wasn't Ulfric was in brown and Ulfric was in gray. Ulfric looked at me and flashed some kind of movie-star grin. I looked at my watch. 6:40. Rikke told me that she usually gets there around 7:00.

Ulfric looked at his friends and asked "Did I ever tell you guys that my mother's the principal here and my father's the chief of police?"

"Oh. No, you didn't, Ulfric. That's awesome!" One of them said, realizing what Ulfric was doing. Trying to impress me. Needless to say, I was impressed. Not just at what he said, but with his body and voice. He had blondish hair and was really tough looking. Of course, being the police chief's son you probably would be.

He flipped off the table and walked towards me.

"I saw you hanging out with Rikke yesterday. Just know that Tullius doesn't know how to treat people like you. You are strong and don't like people telling you what to do. Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I see people like that all the time. In prison. My dad lets me in sometimes. Come here, meet the other StormCloaks. That one's Ralof. He's Galmar. Everyone else, we just call guards. Talk to them if you want their name." He sat me down next to him and slid his arm around my shoulders.

He pulled me closer to him and started whispering to me "Join the StormCloaks we know how to treat your kind of woman. And, you'd have me as leader."

"Um… I kind of don't want to take a side just yet. Sorry."

"Quit the act. I can tell you the kind of girl who acts like a boy. Like my sister, Syrena. She's over there." He pointed a girl sitting on the hood of a corvette. "And that's my car… what is your name?

"Sanguine. Like the color."

"Ah! Then you are a born killer!" One of the guards commented.

I smiled slightly "Yeah! I am. I'm even in the dark Brotherhood!"

"Listener! Hello! You moved here? That's great!" I girl dressed in all black said as she joined the group. "By the way, I'm Babette. I'm in the brotherhood as well."

"Hello, dear sister! How have you served the dread lord thus far?"

We talked for a moment, Ulfric's arm still draped over my shoulders.

"Sanguine, trouble. There's Tullius, careful. Let us do the talking." Ralof said, gesturing to a boy with blackish hair and sort of blue eyes. He and Ulfric shared a glare as he walked towards the school's entrance. I looked at my watch, 7:29. 'Where's Rikke?' I stood up with the group and

Ulfric dragged me along with them to another entrance.

Once I got into the halls, I was able to sneak away in the large group of students milling around. I found my first class and walked in. Tullius was sitting with Rikke and another boy.

Rikke looked up and motioned me over. "Tullius, this is the new girl I told you about. Sanguine, this is Tullius and Hadvar."

"Hey." Hadvar said, barely looking up from what he was writing.

"I saw her with Ulfric and his boys. A word of advice, they're dangerous. Be careful around them. Where's you locker and other classes? I can have someone show you the routes, my mom's the teacher for gym and my dad is for this class."

"Here." I pulled my schedule from my binder and laid it in front of them. Hadvar moved his paper for me.

| Sanguine Stark |

| 1st P: Language Arts room 415 Mr. Westles |

| 2nd P: Science room 413 Ms. North |

| 3rd: Math room 420 Ms. Underwood |

| 4th: History room 419 Mr. Ysgl |

| 5th: gym room 3009 Ms. Westles |

| 6th: 2D art room 400 Ms. Eva |

| 7th: 3D art room 401 Mr. Underling |

| Locker 3007 Combo on back. |

"All the same as Ulfric and I." Tullius said reading it over just to be safe. "And your locker's next to mine."

"Son, bring your friend up here. The new one." I looked at who spoke, who was obviously the teacher.

"Sure thing. Sanguine, come on." Just as he finished, the bell rang and Ulfric walked in. "Late as usual. Although, usually he's really late." Tullius muttered as he led me to the front of the class.

"Students, this is the new girl in town, Sanguine Stark. She's going to be here a while. Ms. Stark, you may sit in the seat by the window over there." He pointed to a seat. Next to Tullius. Cool.

"Why can't she sit here? No one ever sits here!" Ulfric complained from his seat.

"We've been through this, StormCloak. Because of you."

"But… Ah. Whatever." He twisted in his seat to give Ralof something.

Tullius helped me get all my stuff settled on top of the desk.

"Just so you know, most people carry a bag for their stuff except the StormCloaks who just carry a binder. Might want to be careful there. Unless you joined them."

"I don't think I'm going to, Tullius. Don't worry."

"Syrena, you're very late again. You mother may be the principal, but that does not give you free reign in this school."

"That's Ulfric's sister. She may look nice, but she's a demon inside!" Hadvar said from behind me.

"Oh… Ulfric pointed her out to me in the courtyard. When Tullius saw me."

"No worries, San. She doesn't usually-"

"Who's this, Tullius? A new girlfriend? You'd think after the last one you'd just give up. And you better not try anything with my brother. I don't care who you are." Syrena cut off Tullius wih a silky voice. She sneered and left. I looked at Tullius, whose face had turned nearly pure red.

"Hey, what was she talking about? What last one? What happened?" I asked him in confusion.

"I'll tell you in the hall. Just remember to stay close; StormCloaks can get rowdy with new folks. And some are perverts." For the first time, I'd realized that what I was wearing could intimidate some people, yet turn others on. He kept his eyes on his paper as his father, or the teacher, gave instructions for the day.

"Also, Sanguine, we have a partner system, and Tullius will be your partner. This is all year." Tullius told me. I nodded to let him know I understood.

* * *

Later in the hall, Tullius led me to our lockers. He glared at Ulfric as I stood next to him, waiting for him to finish so that he could lead me to the next class.

"Your next class is science, right?" He said, looking over at me.

"Yeah, it's all the same as yours." I confirmed while holding my books in front of me.

Someone draped his arm over me "Sanguine, what did I tell you? Tullius-"

"Go away, Ulfric." I hissed as I twisted out of his grasp. Tullius smirked and slid his hand near mine as he growled at Ulfric.

"You heard the girl. Leave." Tullius growled at Ulfric.

Ulfric looked from me to Tullius then ground out, "This is NOT over."

"Sorry, San. Had to get the point across somehow." He said while blushing.

"It's okay! I really don't mind it at all." I smiled as I followed him to the science class.

"Hey, Vilkas! Come here!" As we walked, a muslc bound guy pulled me away from Tullius.

"What, Farkas?" A boy with slightly shorter hair and fewer muscles asked. He pursed his lips. "Brother, you shouldn't treat girls like that."

"I know… But I can't help it. Sorry, Um…what's you name?" Muscle man asked.

"She's Sanguine, she's in the same science and gym class as us, fart!" A girl said, stepping out of the class behind us.

"Hi, Aela!" the guys said or nodded to her in greeting.

"I suppose this is not the best meeting for the companions to the new girl. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Vilkas. He's my brother, Farkas. And she's Aela."

"It's okay, Vilkas! I've met stranger people!" I said with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey, mom!" I said walking into my house. I'd gone home after Tullius gave me a tour of the rest of the school, and pop quizzed me on how to get to the classes, to show him, that I knew, I had to lead him around.

"Hey, hon. Make any new friends yet?"

"A lot actually! This place isn't half bad as I thought it would be!"

"You miss Lucien still, right?" Mom said with a sympathic expression on her face.

"Of course! He's my boyfriend!"

"Yes, but… He's halfway across Tamriel now. He called earlier, too. Asked about you."

"What did you say?"

"That you missed him and that he should send you a friend request on Facebook."

"MOM!" I sighed as my older sister walked in. She was carrying my phone. "Why didn't you say Lucien called? He's too hot for Sanguine!"

"Why do you have my phone?" I snapped at her.

"Because you were dumb and left it on your bed." she said in a mocking voice.

Our mother sighed and whispered "Sometimes I just want to sent that girl away."

My phone rang in her hands. "Hey Lucien! No… I haven't seen her… Oh fine!"

She handed my phone to me and my heart did a flip when he spoke. "San? Is that you this time?"

"Da."

"I love when you do that. How's your new school?"

"It's HUGE! And most of the guys there are really nice. Except for one named Ulfric StormCloak. He's kind of mean."

"Has he hurt you? Do I have reason for a contract?"

"Nien."

"Quit with your elvish! It's confusing!"

"Sorry. I gotta go. Bye"

"Bye…" He sounded sad, I noted as I hung up. I checked for texts or other calls. A text from Rikke. I told her to text me all the guys' numbers.

"Hey, mom, is it okay if I invite some friends over?" I asked as I sat down in the kitchen, pulling out the paper Aela gave me with her, Farkas, and Vilkas' numbers.

"Sure. Up to five."

"Kay!" I counted out five friends. Tullius, Aela, Rikke, Vilkas, and Hadvar…. "Is it okay for six?"

"Go ahead!"

"Thanks!" …and Farkas.

I texted them and Tullius said that he could come over, and he'd be here in a minute or two. Everyone else was busy. Except for Hadvar. When they got here, my sister gawked at the fact that they were my friends.

"Who's this, San?" Tullius asked, motioning to my sister.

"My sister, Del-"

"I'm Delrise! Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hadvar, that's Tullius. Hadvar smiled as she stared at him. I pulled Tullius around her and led him to my mother.

"Momma, this is Tullius. One of my new friends."

"Greetings, Tullius"

"You're from Morrowind?" Tullius asked me

"No, just my mom."

* * *

Hope you like so far! I leave you on a cliffhanger! Ha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Modern Skyrim!

* * *

The next day at school, I arrived early and settled down at a table in the courtyard to respond to text messages from Lucien. I hadn't even typed a full word when my old friend Vicente joined me.

"Hey, San! I heard Tullius came over to your house yesterday! How was it?" Vin said.

I looked up at him with a smile. "Fun. Where were you yesterday, Vin? I know you go to this school."

"I'm a vampire. You know how it is. Sometimes I can't come out in the daylight." Vin held his hands up as if to show me the light shining down on us.

I scoffed at him, "Your necklace; It protects you."

"And I lost it yesterday. I had to find it." He grinned at me sheepishly.

Just then Ulfric and Galmar walked by and I called out to them, "Hey, Ulfric! This is my friend, Vicente Valteri!"

"Ah. The main vampire of the school. Where were you yesterday? Hunting for fresh meat?" Galmar said to Vin in a nasty tone.

Ulfric glared at Galmar before turning to me and speaking more politely than he did in hall yesterday. "I know him. And like I said. Don't go near Tullius. Or there will be trouble." He tilted his head a bit and looked down on me to press his point.

"Ulfric, you don't scare me." I dismissed him with a sniff.

"Oh, really? I-" Ulfric started.

"Hey, bro, what say you to the new girl experiencing our welcome for girls like her?" Syrena interrupted her brother with a sneer aimed at me.

"Hmm. Which one? The easy or hard one?" Ulfric asked her with a chuckle.

That was it. I bolted out of there. No part of that sounded like anything I wanted to be involved in. I went inside and made my way toward the cafeteria. There I found the companions sitting at one of their  
tables.

"Hey, San, did you know that you could take Drama with me instead of 3D art?" Vilkas asked as I sat down beside him.

"No. I'd really like to!" I told him. That really did sound like fun.

"I'll talk to the principal. I'm on good terms with her and Ulfric so…" he trailed off when a teacher marched angrily up to the table. They all looked up at him.

"Ms. Stark, what are you doing? You left the principal's son while he was talking. Come on." I was totally gobsmacked to be pulled bodily up from my seat by this teacher and dragged by the arm over to where Ulfric was sitting, an annoyed look on his face. This man is insane! He let go of my arm, nodded to Ulfric and walked away.

I was still watching the insane teacher walk away when Ulfric jumped up and towered over me, getting entirely too much into my personal space. I took a step back and his handsome face twisted into a sneer. He grabbed my arm and pushed me to the floor. He kept hold of my wrist and pulled it enough to keep me from getting my feet back under me.

Ulfric bent over and barked into my face, "Now, Stark. We can do this the easy way… Or my way. What'll it be?"

"I-I don't know what…" I started to tell him. He was so close I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"Let her go, StormCloak." I welcomed that familiar voice behind me.

Ulfric pushed my hand back toward me and stood up to glare over my head. I twisted to see Lucien standing, his black outfit signaling that he was a speaker for the Black Hand. His face was calm as usual, but I could see the storm brewing in his eyes.

Lucian casually said, "Or there will be blood spilled." His eyes shifted to me, still sitting on the floor, "Oh, Dark Brotherhood, someone has made a threat to the listener!" He gave the call for help that only a speaker could give for the listener.

A lot more people than I expected gathered around us in my defense. Vicente and Babette were among those that I recognized. And a boy with strangely ginger hair as well. 'Oh yes, Cicero. Babette told me about him. He is the keeper.'

The windows darkened as a dark cloud formed over the sun. Obviously even Sithis, The Void, heard the call and came to stand with me.

Before this could get ugly, I scrambled to my feet and called my people, "Everyone, stop there's no point!"

Lucien gently pulled me my back against his chest and wrapped his arm around me in order to protect me.

"Hush, my Listener." He said against my ear. His voiced turned into a hushed whisper, "I missed you."

I looked over my shoulder into his amber eyes, "I missed you too, but we don't need to fight. I don't need this right now."

He sighed and nuzzled my hair before letting his voice into a louder call, so that the entire mass of assassins could hear. "The Listener has chosen not to fight. Calm yourselves."

I looked at Ulfric's confused face. He was looking around at all the students that he'd dismissed as unimportant all this time.

I started toward Ulfric when Vicente glided by, faster than most could see. Making his voice seem disembodied in my ear, "I do hope you know what you're doing." His distressed words hit me like an icy dagger. Still I walked towards Ulfric. I really didn't know what I was doing.

"Well! The Listener has come to me! What is her choice then?" He said in a mocking tone, which angered me. The dark cloud darkened further, enough to pitch the room into near darkness.

"Not easy. Not your way. My way." I smirked and grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back. "And in my way, you and your lackeys leave me alone, or you lose a lot of blood thanks to my friend Vicente over there." I motioned to Vicente, who stood casually beside Lucien. He waved back at Ulfric with a smile that was all teeth. Too much teeth.

Ulfric narrowed his eyes and snapped. "Fine! We will leave you be! On one condition. You leave Tullius alone."

"I haven't done anything to him. I have no reason to leave him alone." I know, I might get in trouble for what I'm doing, but I want the point to get across. I pulled his arm further up, towards his shoulder blades

Ulfric huffed, "Okay! You win! We will leave you alone, Listener!" This time, he spoke the name like one should, with fear and respect.

* * *

Later, in my 2D art class, the principal walked in and asked to see Lucien and I. We looked at each other before walking out. The principle was unreadable as we joined her in the hallway.

"Hello, dearest Listener. I suspect you are aware of the number of Dark Brotherhood assassins here. No point getting there now, I am a Speaker. I was eager to invite you into my school when I learned from your mother that you are The Listener. However, I noticed that my son is giving you trouble settling in."

Lucien bowed his head slightly when she told us that she was a Speaker, and she returned the gesture to him "And Lucien, I am aware that you are a fellow Speaker. If you two would come with me to my office, I can help you with your problems, and give my fellow Speaker a schedule."

Relieved, we followed her to her office, which did not disappoint. It was black and crimson red. "Now, Lucien. What electives would you like? You know that our 2D art is actually meeting and training for our assassins, so that at the same time as Sanguine. Oh, and Listener, I understand you want to swap out 3D art for Drama. I've taken care of it for you already." She showed Lucien the list of electives. He eyed each of them carefully.

"I'd like… gym before '2D art' and… hmm… this home thingy as last." He said.

I smiled. By 'home thingy' he meant that class that autistic kids take to teach them basic home management skills and how to function in a home. And in his case, to help out in a girlfriend's home.

"At least for a while. That is one of the classes that isn't all semester. After that, I will give you drama, if you like theater that is." The principle said to Lucien.

"I am a good actor. Or so Sanguine tells me." He smiled "Yeah. I'll take that."

"Alright. I'll send it to your teachers. As for today, just go with The Listener until last period. I will send one of my son's lackeys to escort you."

"Quick question. Are you aware of what happened in the cafeteria this morning?"

"Yes, and don't worry about it. I've taken care of everything. Now, time for 2D art is almost up. Better scoot!" She ushered us out, and we walked back together. About halfway there, the bell rang.

"Talk about bad timing! By Sithis, it couldn't have waited until-" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine. I slid my eyes shut and returned the kiss, just before he pulled away.

"You talk too much." He stated with a smirk as he walked off to find his escort. I touched my lips and smiled. It was so long since he'd kissed me, almost two months. My mother had me busy in the time that we were packing, and it took a while to get here.

Then my mind went to logic mode, which I was surprised it didn't before. 'How did he get here in one day? His car isn't that fast.'

I pondered that over while looking for Vilkas. I found him stuffing a pile of books into his locker. He smiled and we chatted about nothing as we went to the theatre.

When the end of the day rolled around. I walked into the courtyard to find Vicente, Cicero, Babette, and Lucien waiting for me at Lucien's car. He'd parked next to mine.

"Mind if we come over, Dear Listener?" Cicero said in a sweet voice.

"Not at all! Let's get moving on to my house!" Vicente rode with me, while Cicero, Babette and Lucien rode together.

I ushered everyone into the kitchen where Mom was cooking. "Hey mom! Remember Vicente?"

"Yes." She glanced up at me.

"Greetings, Ms. Stark." She looked around the room and smiled at Vicente and Lucien. She looked at Babette and Cicero in confusion.

"That's Babette and Cicero. Fellow Dark Brotherhood assassins." I explained.

"Ah! Well, Lucien, do you have a place to stay? If not you could stay with us." I did a tiny fist pump just out of Mom's sight.

"No. I didn't plan that far ahead. I missed The Listener too much to really plan anything." Lucien said with not even a hint of embarrassment.

"MOM!" Delrise stormed from the hall, again, and stopped and stared at Lucien, who gave her a glare before turning to our mother to listen. Then her gaze turned to Vicente. She smiled in her usual way. In case you haven't noticed, Delrise is one of those girls who thinks they are all that. When they're not. She is the Victorious' Trina for my world.

* * *

Thank you to shadohart for your time as beta and help. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Vicente, Babette, and Cicero left around 9:00 pm. Lucien looked at me with a small smile.

"Well, Listener, where would you have me sleep." He spoke calmly and I gave a mischievous smirk.

"Couch, until we find the air mattress." His jaw dropped slightly before he recomposed himself.

"Of course, my Listener." I let the smirk slide off my face as he sat back on the couch.

I turned and walked out. My mother smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder, 'Why let him stay? We're 16 years old!'

"Hay, momma, I want to ask you something." I watched her smile brighten.

"Yes, honey?" She asked.

"Why are you letting Lucien stay? We're 16 years old, and he's my boyfriend. Doesn't that make you…?" I trailed off; not wanting to say what else was on my mind.

"I let him stay because he is family! You are the Listener, he is a Speaker! Besides, I know I can trust you." I nodded and continued on my way to my room. I stepped in and shut my door. I flicked the light switch and it, along with the fan, turned on. My room, like the principal's office, was black and crimson red. I had a Black Hand banner on my door. I sat at my computer and started working on a research project until I got tired and saved the notes I typed out.

_I heard a loud crash in the living room as I drifted off. I sat up in shock and felt a cold sweat cover me as I ran out to make sure Lucien was okay. I found him on the floor with my sister over him giggling._

_ "Get off me or by Sithis I will-" Lucien started, his voice a low growl._

_ "Or by Sithis you will what? I'm the sister of The Listener!" She stated, as Ulfric did earlier that day. I cringed as I let the memory flow back. The moment when a battle between the Brotherhood and the __StormCloaks was about to start played in my head, repeatedly. Then, what could've happened if I'd not stopped it. Lucien and Vicente, dead, or seriously injured._

_ "Delrise, being my sister does not give you the authority I have in the Brotherhood. You are not an assassin and you never will be. You cannot even sneak upon our mother. You go to her for your problems. You are not able to even go to school because you can't problem solve." I hissed as she scrambled to get off of Lucien and regain her feet. He growled at her in agreement, as she stalked past me. I walked towards him and asked if he was okay._

_ "Yes, dear Listener. I thank you for your help. Despite the fact that I didn't need it." I smiled at his comment. I found that my eyes had adjusted quickly, since I was half Dunmer, and were resting on his __chest. He'd taken his shirt off so that he could sleep more comfortably, I guess. He smiled and slid his hand around my neck, pulling me to a kiss. I put my hand on his chest to stop him from getting me to his lips._

_ "Not now, I'm tired. Tomorrow." I walked off, back to my room. Once I got there, I felt a cold presence. A chill went down my spine. I instinctually went for my knife on my desk. A hand stopped me. A gray hand. Then a golden one joined it to turn me around._

I sat up in terror. Confusion swept over me. I was in my bed at dawn. Where was the strange, two colored thing? I let my mind clear up and I went over the list of people from Morrowind my mother told me about  
when I was little. Then it hit me who that was, Vivec. I walked down the hall to find Lucien sitting on the couch, looking like he just woke up. He smiled at me and stood from his seat to greet me.

"Lucien, can I talk to you?" I looked at his eyes, which betrayed the confusion he was feeling.

"Of course, Listener. What is it?"

I told him about my dream as we ate breakfast. From beginning to end. Then I told him who the man was. A smirk danced across his face.

"You had me worried. Why fret if it was all just a simple dream?"

I sighed, "You don't understand, do you? When my dreams feel real and include memories, they are usually visions. I can see the future, remember." The smirk stopped it's dancing and he nodded.

"I apologize. I forgot about that. We should get to school; Vicente will be able to tell you what it means easier than I could, ever." He said, getting up to go get dressed. I watched him go and finished my breakfast while I waited.

* * *

"Vicente, dear brother, could you help us?" Lucien asked the vampire.

"What is it?" Vin asked, joining us at our table in the courtyard.

Lucien told him my dream and I filled in any details he left out.

"Hmm. Perhaps she foresaw Vivec arriving here. Or perhaps she saw something happening." His voice trailed off suddenly, and he looked out to the distance. Lucien and I followed his gaze. An elf looked back at us. This was not unusual, other than the fact that he was uniquely colored with half of his body a pale golden color and the other side the expected gray of many elves. He looked around as if checking to see if anyone was watching before walking towards us.

I watched him approach in shock. Here was the boy from my dreams. Vivec. My Mom had told me about him and it would be impossible not to recognize him.

"Hello. I'm Vivec. Would you mind showing me around? I am a new student." He spoke a bit nervously, yet his tone was imperious even though his eyes and body language didn't match.

"Does this school get new kids often, Vin?" I asked, wondering at the odds of another new student so soon. I looked back at Vivec and held out my hand, "Oh, I'm The Listener, Sanguine Stark." He flinched when I said my first name, and I narrowed my eyes a bit before going on, "This is Lucien and that is Vicente." Lucien cast a blank look and waved, whilst Vicente smiled his oh-so-toothy smile. Vivec's eyes widened.

"Vampire." He stated as he pointed at Vicente in shock. The look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh a little, but I covered it quickly with a cough.

"Yes. I am a vampire. My necklace keeps the sunlight from affecting me. Do not worry, I will not bite!" Vicente kept his cheerful personality, even though Vivec's fear annoyed him.

"Well guys, I think I know my way around enough to show Vivec the ropes." I said and raised an eyebrow at the skeptical looks on the faces of my friends. "What?" I asked as they both shook their heads.

Vin nodded, letting me know he had no problem letting the responsibility fall to me. He didn't want to frighten the poor boy any further.

"This way." I said to Vivec as I lead him toward the building. "Why did you startle when I told you my name?" I asked.

Vivec, cleared his throat nervously, "Yes. Well, Sanguine, are you aware of the Daedric Prince, Sanguine?" He turned to me with a questioning look?

"Yes. Rules over Debauchery, and that sort of thing, but what does that have to do with anything." I cast him a curious glance as we rounded a corner.

He looked uncomfortable, even though he'd brought it up, "Let's just say that he and I didn't see eye to eye."

* * *

After I showed him everything, the bell rang for classes to begin. He'd showed me his schedule, the same as me, except for 2D art, there he had Destruction Magic. I found out that Tullius had spoken generically when he said that he had the same classes. He actually had archery at 2D art time for me.

"Hey, San! We all heard what you did to Ulfric yesterday! Nice! And, we also heard that you are The Listener." Hadvar commented as I walked into first period with Lucien and Vivec. When Vivec stepped out from behind me, everyone stared at him. He shrunk back a bit, hiding behind me slightly. I gave him a small push as Lucien gave a smug smirk from his seat behind Hadvar.

"It's okay, Vivec. I don't think anyone will hurt you. Even Ulfric wouldn't after the scene yesterday. You are with us now." I gave him a reassuring smile as he rubbed his golden wrist from nervousness. He smiled back as Tullius walked in. Tullius gave Vivec a welcoming smile and his father stepped in after.

"Hello, Vivec. You may sit behind Lucien LaChance. I believe you have already met him." Then Ulfric stepped in, seemingly boiling with rage.

"Sanguine, I told you I wouldn't mess with you. I told you my lackeys wouldn't mess with you, but this crosses the line of my word." He held something up.

"Ulfric, what in Oblivion is that?" I gave a blank stare as Lucien asked the question on my mind.

Ulfric chuckled, "You don't know, Speaker? Why don't I show you first?" He took a step towards him. Vivec suddenly stepped out to stop him.

"Just what do you think you are doing, elf?" Ulfric snapped as he shoved the dual colored boy away. Vivec gave a soft hiss as he was shoved. "Now, Speaker, what say you to your little Listener about this?" He handed the paper to Lucien, who sighed as he began reading. A small laugh escaped him lips.

"You think that The Listener wrote this? By what means do you think this is her handwriting?" He showed it to me and I smiled with him.

"Yes. Let me show you how it would look if I wrote that!" I took the paper and copied it word for word, then showed it to Ulfric. "Completely different! I don't know who wrote this, but I can tell you that it was not anyone in the Brotherhood."

"Oh really? Perhaps your Brotherhood. But I cannot give the same promise to those in mine." I looked up to see a black haired, green eyed wood elf standing in the doorway. He introduced himself while checking his nails, "By the way, Listener, I am Loki, Daedric Prince of The Void and Mischief. Yes, that means your precious Sithis is under my rule."

Vivec gave a very noticeable flinch when he said that he was a Daedric Prince.

"Ah, and Ulfric, I know who wrote this. My friend did. Elista. The Mad God's successor." After he spoke, a Dark elf walked in. She stopped at Loki's side and molded herself to his arm.

"Loki, do you wish for assistance?" She asked with a soft and caring tone, yet deep in her eyes I saw a boiling need to attack and just be crazy.

"You did write this correct, Your Grace?" He took the paper from my hand and showed it to her.

"Yes, I did. Thadon wished for a bit of fun. Now, Mischievous Prince, I must go." She snapped her fingers and she disappeared. Loki chuckled and looked at Vivec with a smirk.

"Ah. The one cursed by Azura. How are you, young one?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." Vivec stated as he moved back to his seat. Loki's smirk dropped and he walked to a seat near Ulfric.

"I can already tell that we're not going to like him, Lucien." I said, looking at him as I returned to my seat.

The teacher began handing us papers and so begins my third day at Jorrvaskr High.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. Ahhhh Saturday. Blissful wonderful weekends! I walked out of my room to find Lucien still on the couch, with no shirt on. He smiled at me.

"Dear Listener, come sit with me." He said softly. I smiled and joined him on the couch. My phone received a text in my pocket as I rested my head on his chest. I checked it to find an invitation from Tullius to the theater, which was in the shopping district that the Target was in. I quickly typed out: Sure, but can Lucien come too?

A few moments later, he'd replied with a simple: yes. I shoved Lucien a shirt as my mother stepped into the room. She smiled at us as she walked into the kitchen. I followed her in while Lucien slid the shirt over his head. We stood behind her as her smile widened. I walked around the counter to find that she was filling out paperwork.

I frowned a bit and asked, "What are you doing Mom?"

Mom looked up at me and sat back in her chair. She seemed to be happier this morning than usual. She put her pen down and said, "I'm sending Delrise away for a while."

"Where will we be sending her?" I asked, instantly getting onboard with this idea.

"To a school that teaches her manners. It will adjust her pitiful attitude and give me a peaceful home again." She stated as she leaned back in to finish the form. I read a bit of it. Not easy to do when it's upside down.

"Momma, one of them says Father's signature. What will you do about that?" I asked. She sighed.

"All I need to do is put that he passed on to Soverngarde, as all honorable Nord warriors do." I nodded at her answer.

I grabbed Lucien's hand and called back to Mom as we headed out the door, "We'll be home later."

"Hold on there, where are you going?" She called out.

"We're invited to go to the movies with Tullius." I answered her, one foot outside the door.

"That's fine. Do you need any septims?" she asked.

Lucien popped his head back in, "No Mrs. Stark. I have it covered."

She went back to her form, "Have fun then." And with that, we raced out the door before she could call us back.

* * *

Once Lucien and I arrived at the theater, we found Ulfric and Tullius glaring at each other.

"Ulfric, you know you aren't supposed to be here in the day. It's domain of the Legion!" Tullius growled at Ulfric. The leader of the StormCloaks scoffed and shoved past him as her spoke.

Ulfric dismissed Tullius and stepped toward me. "Yeah. Don't care." He offhandedly said over his shoulder to Tullius. I watched him staring down at me and lifted an eyebrow, cocked my head and put my hand on my hip.

He smirked at me and pulled me into a kiss. I hissed into it and instinctively stomped on his foot. He recoiled and growled at me. I smiled sweetly as Lucien stepped forward angrily. I took a few steps back and watched Lucien start growling at Ulfric. It was like watching night face daylight as Ulfric towered over Lucian. The blonde male laughed, but that quickly turned to shock when the smaller man attacked.

* * *

Just to answer some of the questions I received. This is modern times, TV, Cars, Malls and Plastic.. but this is not our world. There are no police, the world is still ruled by Jarls and the Emporer. The city guard is still the long arm of the law and corruption among them is still wide spread. The Black Hand has a strong foothold and protection within Whiterun. While the school might seem similar to our own schools, there are huge differences. Especially in one whose primary goal is the training of the Assassin Guild.

The characters are based on game characters. Your idea of how they would act could be vastly different than my idea of "in-character". I've changed the story to OOC simply to clear up any confusion on that point. They behave the way they do for a reason. Some of those reasons will be revealed as the story unfolds.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadvar stood behind me in shock as we watched Lucien and Ulfric fighting. He looked at me before glancing at Lucien, whose cloak was slightly torn up.

"He really doesn't like when someone touches you, huh?" He asked as Ulfric growled at the smaller man as he struggled free of his grip.

"Nope." I said as I stepped forward and pulled Lucien off. "Lucien, I'd have been-" I was cut off by a LOUD roar. We all looked up to see a shape in the clouds, flying down towards us.

"Oh Talos! DRAGON!" One of the Stormcloaks yelled at it landed. It was white with light blue on it's back. It stared at me and I felt my blood get hotter, and my heart beat faster. Ulfric back up and Lucien stayed with me as the beast's mouth opened.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" It shouted before fire swelled out. Lucien pulled me away and I saw a sword on the ground.

"Thank Sithis!" I whispered as I made a dive for it. Th dragon ignored everyone else and looked at me.

"Dir, Dovahkiin." It said as it moved after me. I lifted the sword and rolled to the side.

"By SITHIS! Nothing kills me that easily!" I yelled at it as fire continued rolling from it's mouth. I stood up and ran up it's wing, using the scales as if they were rocks, and drove the blade into his skull. It dropped, limp and I slid off. "Told you so." I said as it began dissolving.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Lucien asked as he and Tullius came up. I shrugged and a blueish glow came out of it and into me. "Oh Sithis." He growled as Ulfric came up again.

"You! You're the Dragonborn?! But you're an _ELF!"_ He said, his finger pointed at my ears.

"What does race have to do with anything. And what in Sithis' name it the Dragonborn?! Wait..." I looked away and felt something rise in my throat, before it forced it's was out. "FUS!" A close by tree was knocked over.

"You really are then. The Dragonborn is a person with the blood-" Tullius started.

"Of the dragons. You are Dragonborn. You have the blood of a dragon." Ulfric said before he called Galmar over with his car. "Well, see ya, Dragonborn!" He said as he stepped in and drove off.

"Dragons? Elves? Really Ulfric?" I asked softly as I looked at Tullius. "Well, what movie were we going to see?" His eyes trailed back to me from the dead dragon and he sighed.

"I can't remember. Too hectic. First Ulfric, then a dragon, now Dragonborn!" I smiled and Lucien looked at the dragon skeleton.

"I know! I really need some time to cool off!" Lucien looked up, holding scales and bones.

"Listener, loot." I walked over and he showed it to me. "You could make armor and weapons." I nodded and he put them into my bag.

The next Monday, I sat with Vicente, Vivec, Cicero, and Lucien in the courtyard. Cicero and the others were listening to Lucien tell them about the dragon while I kept my finger on my lips as I thought over the scene. Vicente looked at me with worry in his eyes and Lucien stopped. "Listener?" I looked up. The trio of boys were all giving me a worried look.

"I'm fine. Just... thinking." I looked at Vivec, his eyes stayed locked in with mine and I whispered under my breath. "Joor... Dragon language is confusing." I mentally listed all the words I knew. The bell rang as we left, Lucien and Vivec followed me as I walked to the class.

When we entered, Ulfric had some Stormcloaks singing. "Dragonborn! Dragonborn! By her honor is sworn! To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumphs shout! Dragonborn! Dragonborn! For your blessing we pray!" Loki and Tullius both had disgusted looks on their faces as we past them. Rikke looked at me sympathetically as I sat.

"Dragonborn, too now? Listener, Dragon-"

"How did you know I'm the Listener?"

"Cicero." She said. I shrugged, thinking that it made sense.

"Sanguine, come on! Shout!" Ulfric called as the teacher walked in.

"Ulfric, leave the Dragonborn alone." He said as he started writing on the board. Ulfric ignored him and kept insisting.

"Shut up, Ulfric!" I growled. He smirked.

"Nope!"

"FUS!" He stumbled back and I slapped a hand over my mouth. The teacher looked at me, but glared at Ulfric.

"Ulfric, go see your mother. And bring Sanguine with you." He commanded. Ulfric laughed as he got up from the floor and I stalked behind him.

"San, good luck with him." Lucien said as I left the room. Ulfric stopped laughing, but now had a smile on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I did before him. "Do not touch me. Let's just get this over with." I said as I walked down the hallway to the principal's office. He frowned behind me and we continued walking.

When we arrived, she stayed silent and listened to both our sides of the story. Ulfric had said that I just shouted him to the ground. She bit her lip and spoke.

"Well, Ulfric, the teacher said that you were pestering Sanguine. And besides, she would not just shout you down. You, I will deal with at home, with your father, as for the Dragonborn, just a detention will handle her." I felt shocked that I was being punished, even if I did nothing wrong. I shrugged it off and we walked back to class.

Ulfric ran off ahead as soon as he saw Galmar and Ralof. Lucien and Vivec were waiting for me outside the class room.

"What happened?" Vivec asked as we walked in and sat down.

"Detention." I growled at Farkas and Vilkas came up.

"Must be hard being Dragonborn, Sanguine." Vilkas said as he sat beside me, in his seat. I nodded and he continued. "Well, at least we can help you." Farkas spoke up, enthusiastic.

"YEAH! You could become a companion! Whaddo ya say?!" I looked at his face. Puppy-dog eyes I smelled wet dog and I looked at his brother, a slightly pleading look.

"Okay." I said.

"YAY!" Farkas cheered. He looked at Aela and called out. "Aela! The Dragonborn's a companion!" She looked at me with a smiled before she sat down and the teacher came into the class to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanguine watched the teacher walk out of the class to talk to Ulfric's mother. Vilkas and Farkas bother smiled at her, earning a growl from Lucien. Aela looked up from her group's experiment. She shook her head and looked back down. Tullius, who was in her group, looked up. He smiled when he noticed Sanguine silently watching the door, her hands idle on her desk.

"Farkas! I need that!" Sanguine looked around to see the stronger of the twins holing Vilkas' form to fill. He smiled and gave it back, his brother growling as he fixed the wrinkles. The group she was in, was herself, the twins, and, thank Sithis not Ulfric, but Hadvar. The imperial Nord blinked as the group Ulfric saw in, continued yelling matches. Currently, they had gotten nothing done. Lucien, sadly, was in that group.

returned and called for everyone to stop. Ulfric stopped and look over, as did everyone in the class. The teacher asked Sanguine and Vilkas to come up. The two did and Lucien glared at the male.

"Vilkas, stand here." He stood where she moved him. "And Sanguine, here. Now, you see the space between them? How far is it?" She looked at the class as they worked to figure it out. "Use your groups." They started talking with their group before the 'leader' of each one was ready. "Okay, Group one?" That was her's and Vilkas', Hadvar spoke.

"Farkas and I would have to say about an inch and a fourth." nodded and continued down the line to Ulfric.

"It's half an inch. Easy." Sanguine rolled her eyes and felt Vilkas move his hand to her's. Redness formed on her face as Lucien moved his glare to her. Then Aela spoke.

"3/4 of an inch." Then was the last group, Vicente's.

"It would seem that it's 5/6 of an inch." wrote all the numbers on the board and Vilkas moved his hand from Lucien's line of sight, causing his eyes to narrow.

"Hadvar, bring me the ruler." She said. He handed it to her ad sat back at his desk. She measured it and smiled. "Aela, your group is correct." The companion smiled and the two sat back down.

* * *

"Hey, momma! We're home." Sanguine called as she walked into the house, Lucien behind her.  
They walked to the kitchen to find her looking at the paperwork form Saturday. She looked up and smile at her daughter nad Lucien, before seeing the anger in Lucien's eyes.

"Sanguine, Lucien seems mad. I believe you should talk to him about that." Sanguine nodded and pulled him to the hallway. "And your sister isn't home. Don't worry about her." Lucien glared at Sanguine.

"What are you doing?" She stared at him.

"Doing where?"

"Today. In science. Vilkas touched your hand and you didn't make him stop."

"I couldn't!" His voice got louder as anger filled him more.

"Yes, you could have! Listener, as far as I can see, you're cheating on me." She gaped at him.

"Why in Sithis' name would I do that?!"

"You tell me!"

"Lucien, if you can't trust me, then why did you move her?!"

"Because I thought that I _could_. I can't. Have fun being single." He walked off, gathering his stuff, before walking right out the door and driving to Vicente's house. Sanguine huffed and walked to her room.

She hit the bed with tears in her eyes. She opened her laptop and found Vilkas in chat.

~in the chat~

_Vilkas: Hey!_

_Sanguine: Hi. :(_

_Vilkas: :( What's wrong?_

_Sanguine: Lucien left._

_Vilkas: So you're single?_

_Sanguine: Yes._

_Vilkas: You want me to come over and make you feel better?_

_Sanguine: Sure. Just let me ask my momma._

_Vilkas: Okay._

_Sanguine: She said that you and Farkas could come._

_Vilkas: Alright. Be right there._

~Real world~

Sanguine closed the chat and sighed. She rubbed tear stains from her face as she walked to the living room to wait for the twins.

They arrive and sit with her on the couch, Vilkas doing his best to make her feel better. Farkas looked at the small wolf statue on the mantle.

"Hey, Sanguine, I like this!" He said. She smiled.

"I made it back in Cyrodil. It showcases the difficulty of being a born assassin and brute. Notice the shadow under him? That's the assassin part." She told them Vilkas smiled.

"Reminds me of the Daedric Prince Hircine." Sanguine nodded and her mother walked in.

"Would you boys like something to eat?" They shook their heads, and Vilkas' wolf mind went to Sanguine. She's single, so he can make her his, right? He shook the thought away and the trio started talking about art.

Farkas spoke up during dinner. "Sanguine, you're a compainion now. Vilkas and I have to show you the ropes!"Vilkas nodded and Sanguine did as well. Delrise spoke.

"What in Talos is a compainion? Can I be one?!"

"NO! You can't. You can't be anything. You're useless!" Sanguine snapped. Delrise smirked.

"You're just upset because Lucien broke up with you!"

"Be quiet!" Vilkas yelled. "Just because she's your sister doesn't make her your punching bag."

* * *

Short chapter, cuz I have to sleep. So tired! Leave any predictions in a review please! I want at least two before I update!

And what do you think is going on with Vilkas and the guys? What do you guys think of Delrise? Please tell me! But be nice about it!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day to a cold gust of wind. I growled as I got up and dressed in red and black, along with a silvery jacket.

When I got to school, Lucien glared at me as I sat with the Companions. I looked from him and to Vilkas, who was silently flipping through his science textbook. Cicero ran up behind him.

"Listener? Why is she sitting here? Did something or someone make her mad?" He asked as he moved next to me.

"Keeper, is Mother safe? I may come visit her today." His face lit up.

"Oh! Oh, yes! Mother is fine! She must be eager to see Listener again! You will visit with Cicero after school, then! You must!" He laughed and ran off to the Dark Siblings. Ulfric and Galmar passed by me without even a glance.

At the end of the day, I called my mom.

"Hey, momma, I'm going to see the Night Mother. I'll be a little late coming home."

"Alright, dear. Be careful."

"As I must be, being Listener. Bye." I hung up and followed Cicero to his house- a small building with an over grown lawn. "Cicero, where's your parents?"

"They are Mother and the Dread Lord. They are in the Void!"

I chuckled. "I get that, but your birth parents?" he stopped at the door. His eyes looked dull, sad.

"Cicero does not know. They left him in this house when he was five. Then the last Keeper came and gave Cicero Mother when he was dieing." I nodded as he looked away. "But that was the past! Cicero is now the happy Keeper, and you! You are the Listener! And Mother is inside waiting to see you!" He opened the door and led me inside. His house was in just as bad a shape as the lawn, the only furniture being a chair and a small fire pit.

I whispered softly, "By, Sithis! How did he survive like this for so long?" I followed him through the run-down living area-if it could be called that-and to a door. It had bloody hand prints on it and the knob had been broken off. Cicero pried it open and there stood the Night Mother's Coffin, inside a room that was much better than the rest of the house. He giggled and lit a few candles, giving light to the room as I listened for Mother's voice.

"Mother? Are you there?" I whispered. Cicero left the room and shut the door. Soon I heard her voice.

"My child, welcome. Lucien has hurt you with words, I know, but you must stay strong. We have a contract: a chef in Eastmarch. His name is Emirs and he is Dunmer. He wants someone dead." I nodded and the candles blew out. I found the door and Cicero opened it.

"Did she give you a contract?" He asked. I nodded and walked out of the building, into the overgrown grass. I sat down and Cicero sat next to me. "Listener?"

"Cicero, has anyone ever hurt you? On the inside?"

"Cicero's birth parents did when they left. But other than that, no. No one has ever approached Cicero like you have." I nodded and rested my head on my knees. The sun had set and the moon was low in the sky when I left him.

The next day, in math, I was sitting with Skjor—one of the other companions—and Cicero. The latter was silent, oddly enough, and Skjor was muttering something about whelps. Then the door to the class opened, Ulfric's mother came in with some old guy.

"Dovahkiin. Come." He pointed at me. I stood up and followed him. "You must come to High Hrothgar. The Dovah are returning. You must stop Alduin."

"Back up! Who in Sithis' name are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am Arngeir. I am one of the Greybeards." I glanced at the Principal, and back to Arngeir.

"Okay... Go on..." He explained everything about the Dragonborn Prophecy, and then some stuff about shouting and dragons. He then told me to get someone to go with me. I glanced at the classroom.

"I will be at your house later today. Choose who will go with you quickly." He turned and left. I entered the class again and looked at my friends.

At lunch Vilkas, Cicero, Vicente, and Vivec offered to come. I looked at all four of them, thinking hard about balancing out assassin with something else. Two were also assassins, Cicero and Vicente. One was a spell caster, Vivec, and the last was a brute, Vilkas. As an assassin, I'd either be up close with the dragon or shooting arrows. But as Dragonborn, I'd be shouting, so I had to keep that in mind.

Cicero tended to use daggers, and Vicente would use his vampirism, so neither of them were a good idea.

Vivec would use spells on it, and he has a ward, so he can stop the Dragon's shouts. He seemed like a good choice.

Vilkas would be right up there with the dragon, where he could be killed easily. Not at all!

"Vivec, you'll go." The dual-skinned elf nodded, a small smile on his face. I noticed Lucien watching sadly, his cloak still torn form fighting with Ulfric.

After school Vivec came home with me and Arngeir was there, as he said he'd be. There was also a bus in the driveway.

"Sanguine, your sister is leaving. And you are too." My mom looked sad. Vivec looked at the bus silently.

"Dovahkiin, we must go now." Arngeir pulled me and Vivec to a car, hidden by said bus.

I fell asleep leaning on the window of the car.

"_Such a foolish Joor. How dare you take on the name of Dovah when you cannot speak our language." A black dragon said to me from in the sky. Vivec was behind me ready with a ward and spells._

"_Dragonborn! Move!" A woman yelled at me. I sprinted to the side, under the shelter of a rock, as the now-raised dragon shouted_

"_YOL TOOR SHUL!" Flames flowed like a fountain from his mouth and towards me. I heard it's name whispered in my mind: __Sahloknir. Vivec ran to my side as the woman—Delphine—shot arrows at Sahloknir. He readied a healing spell and I pushed him back, jumped on top of the rock, and shouted at Sahloknir._

"_FUS RO DAH!" He stumbled in flight and advanced to me. I readied my bow and hit him with arrow after arrow, weakening him more and more. Soon, he landed and I unsheathed my sword. A long blade with a slight curve at the end and faint purple etched into it—Dragonbane. I climbed onto Sahloknir's back and drove the blade into his head. Blood rushed out of the dragon as his soul became mine._

"Sanguine! Wake up! We're at High Hrothgar." I heard someone say to me. Then another voice.

"Dragonborn! Get up!" I woke up and rubbed my eyes. From both shock and tiredness. In front of me, there was a huge monastery. Giant doors made of what looked like some form of metal, it was faded and had to be at least 1,000 years old. I glanced behind me. I could see Dragonsreach from here! It looked tiny and was like an ant compared to this building. Vivec was smiling when I looked back at him—a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Something wrong?" I asked as we started walking up the stairs into High Hrothgar.

"No, I just got a text from Vilkas. Ulfric and Tullius are thinking about pausing the 'war' to help with the dragons." I smiled.

"That's fantastic! That means I won't be all over Skyrim whenever there's a dragon!" He nodded and soon there were three more old guys. Arngeir introduced us.

"Dragonborn, this is Master Bori, Einarth, and Wulgar. Show us your Thu'um." I stared at him in confusion. "Shout for us." I nodded and Vivec stepped back.

"FUS!" Bori stumbled and they nodded.

"Good, now, we will teach you a new word for the shout. Ro, Balence. Einarth?" The Greybeard stepped to the square in the center of the room and spoke.

"Ro." Words formed on the square and glowed blue. I stepped over them and energy flowed into me.

"You learn a new word like a master." Arngeir said as energy flowed into me from Master Einarth. "Now, demonstrate. Shout at the targets as they appear using both fus and ro." Ghost-like figures appeared three times and I shouted at all three. "Good work, now we shall see how you learn a new shout. Come." I followed them outside into a courtyard covered in snow.

-Timeskip of Awesomeness- *((To lazy to put the rest, she learned Wuld and is now on her way with Vivec to get the horn.))

Vivec followed behind me as I walked through the forest. We came to a clearing with a rock formation. I approached it, weapons drawn, and saw that it went into the ground. Stairs were there, but the drop was only a few feet.

"What in Sithis?" I muttered as I jumped down. I found a chest and inside was gold, as well as a few potions. "Might need these."

"San, recap. What shouts do you have?" Vivec asked as I stepped to the door.

"Whirlwind Sprint, Unrelenting Force, and Marked for Death." The last, I'd gotten on the way here. He nodded and I watched him switch spells. "There'll probably be some of those annoying Dragur. I'd use fire spells and Restoration." He smiled.

"That's what I was doing." I nodded and opened the door. I was right. Dragur. One attacked and we killed it quickly. I led him past to an area with two ways to go. One had three rock things and gates, the other had a rock bridge. I felt that the first was the way we needed to go, so I went the other way. Plus, there was a Word Wall that way.

We killed a few skeletons before we got to the word wall. The word was for Become Ethereal, Feim. I had an extra dragon soul, so I used it to unlock it. Yes. We'd fought two on the way here. I heard something in my mind.

"_This shout: it is good for you, Listener. For it reaches out to the Void, and changes you to a form that cannot be hurt. But, you cannot hurt others. You speak to Sithis when you shout Feim!"_

I nodded and walked to the waterfall. I could sense something behind it. A cave. There was a sword, Orcish, and a chest. Along with something on the wall. The door to the wall thing fell, and a Dragur stepped out.

"KRII!" It glowed purple and Vivec shot a fireball spell, killing it easily, though Marked for Death would have done it's job fine. "You know, the shout would've taken care of him. Vivec shook his head.

"No. It would still be alive." I groaned and we left to the other side of the Tomb. The rocks glowed pink and the gate—gates—opened. When I left them, they stopped glowing and the gates shut. "Use Wuld." Vivec said as he looked at the rocks. "Then there should be a lever of something. Use it to make them stay open for me." I backed up and did as he said, getting through and opening the gate for him.

"Nice call." I muttered as we came up on a trap. "I've read about this. Step on the light ones." We stepped out and followed the path. We were faced with Frostbite Spiders. I used the trap to take them out, backing up onto the dark ones and letting the Dunmer resistance keep them from hurting me. Fire killed the spiders and we moved on.

When we got to where the horn was, anger filled me and I growled.

"BY SITHIS! It's not here! What the-" I saw a note. I grabbed in and read.

'Dragonborn, I need to talk to you. Rent the Attic room in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood.'

"SITHIS! We're going BACK to Whiterun?!" I stormed out and looked around. "NOW WHERE AM I?!" I climbed out and face-palmed. "Oh." Vivec smiled behind me. "STOP SMILING!" I got on my horse, Shadowmere. Lucien had given her to me when we were still dating, as a birthday gift. She was fast. And I was proud of that. Vivec got onto the horse he had. A white one named Shadowbane. "Why Shadowbane?! I mean, really? I've got Shadowmere!"

"You seem to be ranting."

"SHUT UP!" I rode forward, to Whiterun.

"Going the wrong way. Headed to Solitude." Vivec mused.

"MAYBE I WANNA GO THERE!" I turned Shadowmere around and rode the right way.

We arrived in Riverwood and I saw Ralof.

"Ralof?" Vivec asked as we walked towards him.

"Hello, friend! Ulfric told me that if I saw you, to tell you that he and Tullius are fighting dragons together. Quite a sight. Here, look!" He held up his phone and showed us a picture. Ulfric and Tullius were back to back, Ulfric shouting—wait, what?!

"Ulfric can SHOUT?!"

"Yeah, The Greybeards taught him. All he knows is Unrelenting Force, though."

"Gotta go!" I left and into the Inn. I talked to the woman and asked for the attic room. She told me that they didn't have one, but that I should go to the one on the side. I walked in and she followed.

She gave me the horn and told me to meet her at Kynegrove. No! I am not going there! I got stuff to do! I gave the Greybeards the Horn and they taught me Dah, the last word of Unrelenting Force. We stepped outside and I yawned.

"It's late, we should sleep." Vivec stated as looked to the sky. "Half moons." He added when he looked to moons.

"Hey, what if Oblivion is on the bigger one? I mean, both are red, and huge." I asked as we descended the mountain into Ivarstead. He laughed.

"I don't think so." I smiled. "Wait! How did you know what Oblivion looks like?!" I put a finger to my lips.

"A girl has her secrets, Vehk." He sighed and followed me to the inn. The sign read: Vilemyr Inn. Vivec laughed as the Bard jumped around tables.

"Hey, room please?" I asked the man at the bar, Wilhelm.

"Honeymoon? One room?" My face turned red and Vivec stopped laughing, staring at the man in horror.

"NO! I am the Dragonborn for Sithis' sake! Gimme two separate rooms before I cut your tongue off!" He flinched and nodded. We heard the bard.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" Vivec took care of it.

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" I laughed as he slammed the door to the room he was rented.

I curled up in the bed and heard Vivec in the other room muttering to himself. I twisted to hear him but he went silent and all I heard was the word Skye. I stared at the wall in curiosity before I felt myself drifting to sleep.

_I stood in Soverngarde with Vivec and three ghosts behind me. I shouted something with the ghosts: Lok vah koor. We shouted this three times before a large black dragon flew at me and Vivec shot a fireball at it. I raised a long blade that had a soft blue glow and shouted._

"_Joor zah frul! Fall to the Dovahkiin, Alduin!" The black dragon: Alduin, landed in front of me and I ran towards him and ran the blade over his snout. He growled at me and bit at my arm. His teeth grazed my flesh and fresh blood dripped from the wound. Vivec shot spell after spell at Alduin as I backed up and downed a healing potion. The black dragon stared at me and his jaw dropped._

"_YOL TOR SHUL!" Fire blew at me and I raised a large shield. A ward stopped the fire and I glared at the dragon._

"_Krii" He glowed puple and I once again fought with the blade, Dragonbane. Alduin trashed his head to the side and grabbed my body and threw me to a wall. I hit it and heard a loud crack as I drifted in and out of concienceness. I heard Vivec yelling for me and I envisioned something. Lucien getting torn apart by Alduin. Vicente too. My eyes flashed open and I sprang into action. I jumped to Alduin's back and gripped his horn and dove the blade into his skull. He flew up and I held the blade and the horn as he thrashed his head. I pushed the blade in farther until it was in up to the hilt. Alduin started falling and I tugged the blade out and shouted before jumping off._

"_Feim!" I landed and felt blood on my head and back. My legs dropped from below me and I felt Vivec's hands on my back as he caught me._

I woke up from the dream and felt something on the back of my head. I reached back and felt something warm and wet. Blood. I tasted it and gasped. It was mine. But how? That was a dream. Wasn't it? Something about my father makes me able to see the future but it was never like this. I was never actually hurt by the dream. I heard Vivec outside calling to me.

"Dragonborn? Are you alright?" I stood from the bed and slid my armor on.

"I'm fine, Vivec. We need to get up to High Hrothgar." I walked out of the room and tossed the innkeeper the 20 gold he charged before leaving and walking up the mountain.

A bitter cold wind blew my hood off and Vivec gasped. I tugged it back on and turned to glare at the Mer.

"Speak no words of that. I do not know what made it or who." I span on my heel and left the dual-skinned boy to run to catch up.

"It was not there before; are you sure?"

"Yes, Vivec." He nodded and we opened the doors to see Arngeir and the other Greybeards standing around the diamond shape in the flooring. "Master Arngeir, here is the horn." I handed the Greybeard his ancient leader's horn and he looked at it with a smile.

"You are ready, Dragonborn. Stand between us." I moved to the center of the diamond and they all spoke the Dragontongue.

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok." I stared at them as they left. Vivec stared in shock at me as I asked Arngeir what that meant.

"I sometimes forget that you aren't as fluent in Dragontongue as we are, Dragonborn. Here is a rough translation: Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."


	7. Chapter 7

Modern Skyrim Chapter 7

In the few weeks after Vivec and I brought the horn to the Greybeards, my heart had been hurting. I looked at the TVs in the window of a store and my mind filled with Lucien. The news showed something going on in Whiterun.

Vivec walked up from around the corner and stared at the screens. The newswoman was telling about the last dragon attack and the might that all the other teens at the high school. The camera fell on a pair of seriously injured boys. My heart stopped for a moment and Vivec gasped. Lucien and Vicente. And a second set: Ulfric and Tullius. The latter pair was almost nothing to me, Lucien and Vicente both had burned and badly cut. Vicente hissed in pain as one of the healers touched a cloth to his skin. He jumped away and Lucien sighed, looking right at the screen with a frown, as if he knew I was watching. Vivec took my arm and pulled me away as a healer started working with The Speaker.

"San, we're in Markarth. Remember those Afflicted? Peryite's shrine is here in The Reach. Maybe we should check it out."

"Do you have deathbell, silver ingot, flawless ruby, and a vampire dust?"

"Yes... Why?"

"No reason. Now move your butt. LORD PERYITE AWAITS!" I nearly shouted as I ran out of the city and down the pathways to the Shrine.

We arrived and saw a lush tree with a small temple around it. A Khajiit stood near the tree, carefully picking weeds. The Khajiit's fur was a soft gray, and his full focus was on the weeds. Vivec stood still as I approached the beast-like man.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be Kesh the Clean?" He looked up and stared at me.

"Yes, I am Kesh. This one needs something?"

"I want to talk to Lord Peryite. May I?"

"Yes, yes. But what of your friend? Does he wish to as well?"

"No! I'm... not on good terms with the Daedra." Vivec's eyes had seemed to go wide for a moment.

"Ah. You will need a deathbell flower, a silver ingot, a flawless ruby, and vampire dust to make in incense to commune with Peryite. You have it all, yes?"

"I do, my furry friend. Here." I handed the odd mixture of items to the Daedric Worshiper and watched him go to a dwemer urn to mix them together. It turned into a vile smelling, green liquid. Kesh looked at me.

"Most do not have to stomach to commune with Peryite. But Kesh thinks that you do, because Kesh can smell death on you... And worse smells. Come, it is ready." He stepped to the side and Vivec gave off an aura of disapproval. I stepped near the urn and let the foul stench fill my lungs.

My vision turned... Funny, I saw ethereal skeevers poking around at the bottom of the Shrine-Tree. Vivec's skin looked fuzzy and Kesh looked like a big puffball. I waited for someone... or something to speak to me for just a few moments before I heard a soft male voice with a hint of an Argonian accent.

_"Breathe deep, mortal. I would have you hear me well, so let these vapors fill your lungs." _ I had a sense that this was the Daedric Lord I was seeking as He waited for me to answer him.

"Lord Peryite, I think you know who I am and why I am here, yes?"

"_An interesting way to greet me, little one. You are the Dragonborn, but there is also Daedric blood in your veins, did you know that?_

N-no, my Lord... What... How...?"

"_All in due time, mortal. I have been watching you, I want you to go to __Bthardamz and kill Orchendor for me. Do that, and I will grant you the shield you were using in your dream a week ago."_

Slowly, everything turned back to the way it was. I looked at the urn and bit my lip. What in Sithis name did the Daedric Lord mean when he said I had Daedric blood? Vivec took my wrist and gave me a violent shake.

"San, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I just... Peryite said something and I... It's nothing. Kesh, where is Bthardamz? Peryite told me to go there."

"Yes, yes. It is just there, see it? Kesh sometimes looks and wonders what is going on with Orchendor inside." He pointed to an ancient Dwarven Ruin. From here, it looked like it was slightly collapsed and worn down.

I thanked Kesh as I took the Chimer's wrist and sprinted to the ruin. As I can up on the place, I saw Bretons walking around in very little armor. On their backs, some had iron arrows and a hunting bow, and others had nothing... Mages. I looked at a dragon amulet my mother had given me when I was little. The pendant looked like Peryite and the chain was made of a green tinted gold. Vivec kept fire over his hands as we walked through the ruins to the first group of people. They attacked. Vivec's gray hand shot lightning and the gold had fire flashing from it. I pulled my blade from it's sheathe, it was a silver blade with a gray hilt. We sliced through the group outside and the amulet seemed to glow as we entered the ruin.

Backtracking for the hundredth time, we finally found Orchendor. He teleported around and, in a blind fit of anger, shot a frost spell into Vivec's arm. The Chimer stumbled as I waited to Orchendor to stop. He paused and stared at me in shock.

I stared at the Bosmer as he stared back. My hand rested on the hilt of my blade as he raised his hand to fire a spell. I moved with lightning-like reflexes, I dove under his spell and slid to him, shoving him down. I held him under me and drove the blade into his chest. I heard the sound of his heart getting shredded by the small serrations on the blade as I slowly pulled it from his chest. I wiped off the blood and took a key from his body.

While looking around, I found a locked door. After a few failed attempts at picking the lock, I used the key. It opened to show an old Dwarven elevator and a chest. Inside the chest as a few daggers and a pair of Orcish Boots. I tossed the boots aside and kept the daggers.

As we approached the Shrine, I heard Vivec muttering behind me about how the Daedric Lords are evil. He looked up as I grabbed his shoulders.

"Vivi, I know you don't like the Daedra, but you have to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"That's what worries me. You say you know, but do you really? Molag Bal might take advantage of you because of that. I just don't want you to get hurt, we're friends and you're Dragonborn. The world needs you to slay Alduin." I bit my lip and looked at the Shrine. His golden skin started getting hit by moonlight as the dark sky slipped overhead.

"You know nothing about me. I've been an assassin all my life, I've always been a killer. Now I'm supposed to be a hero and I just can't do that. All I know is how to kill people, I know nothing about killing dragons, let alone the Worldeater. How am I supposed to do that without the help of the Daedra?"

"Train, San. Just train and train until you can't train anymore. And you have me to help you." I looked at him and shook my head.

"No. I need Spellbreaker. Alduin will kill me without it."

"Wait, what? How do you know that?"

"I... Nothing. Shut up about it." I turned from him and walked to the Shrine, where Kesh waited.

"Ah, you are back. Come, Kesh is sure Peryite wants to speak with you, Dragonborn."

"_Quick work, Dragonborn. Good, good. You have proven your worth to me and so, I will grant you the shield."_

"Wait, my Lord. You said I have Daedric Blood?"

"_Ah, yes... Your father is one of the Princes. Not Molag Bal, no. Not any of the more... Regular Lords either. One of the more... deformed ones."_

"You mean... You or Mora?"

"_Just like your mother, a smart one. You see little one, your Father loves you and your mother more so than anyone thinks... But he left to keep you two safe from the Vigilantes Of Stendarr."_

"But, my Lord, who is my father?"

"_I am, Sanguine. I love your mother and want her safe. The amulet you wear, I gave her before you were born." _I'm sure I don't need to say this but I was thinking: What the actual Oblivion? My father is the Lord of Sickness?! _"Sanguine, I... Love you more than you know. When Lucien accused you of cheating, I was mad. I wanted to make him pay, but you still love him. Please my dear, don't..." _The incense faded away as I heard his voice fade as well.

"Wait, my Lo- Father! What... What do I do now." I dropped to my knees and let tears stream down my face. Vivec put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in confusion. "L-let's get to Markarth. I have to get a good night's sleep."

Well... I guess that explains why I rarely get sick but what about Delrise? Isn't she Peryite's daughter too then? I have so many questions I need to ask my Father but... But I can't anymore.

I felt Vivec's worried look as I rented a room from the Silver-Blood Inn. He had been asking me what happened the whole way back, but my mind had been on other things than him.

As I lay on the stone bed, I looked at the amulet. If my Father gave it to Mom, then maybe if I wore it I could talk to him in my dreams? It was a longshot, and it could break in the sleep, but it was worth a shot. I slid the chain over my hair and let myself drift into sleep.

_I stood in a place with lava rolling as if it were water, with islands of valcanos in them. The towers were dropped down and like ruins. I looked around and felt my self control flow into me, as if I weren't dreaming, but my body was separated from my mind and soul._

_I followed a path that glowed blue to a ruin with a cage and pool of green slime. Next to the pool, sat the green Daedric dragon I was looking for. He flicked his tail as his wings streatched out and back against his back. I walked near him and he turned to look at me._

"_My dear, this is not your place. You need to be on Mundas, where you're safe." His body wrapped around mine like a serpent as he walked, or should I say flew, to his throne. I followed him and bowed my head._

"_I know, my Lord. I just couldn't help myself. I have questions for you. About my family." He stared at me and I felt his tail push my head up to look at him. His eyes were a pale green and circled by faint blood red._

"_You want to know about your sister. She is not my child. After I left your mother to keep her safe, Molag Bal went after her. I made my attempts to ward him off, but... Nothing worked, I'm afraid. Delrise is the daughter of Molag Bal, and you are my child." I nodded slowly as Peryite's eyes clouded over with regret. "I regret leaving her when I did. You were just born for an hour when she was... Taken by the Lord of Domination. If I'd stayed with her for a little longer, maybe it wouldn't have happened."_

"_Father, don't beat yourself up about it. She may be the worst friend in history, but she sometimes gives good advice for getting guys, if it is to forward." He looked at me and a smile slid it's way to his face._

"_Yes... I suppose so. What else was it you wanted to know, my child?"_

"_If you loved my mom, couldn't you have come back to her? And... Why did she always say my father was a Nord?"_

"_I... Had to stay away from her to protect her. If I'm with her, I lose focus on who I am. And the lies... I don't know. I told her not to tell you who I am, so perhaps that was her way of doing so." He looked to the side and I saw a tear stream over his face._

"_I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to make you so sad... But..."_

"_I know that you want to know why you are a born killer. I do too. I... I don't know. I wanted you to be a healer... Or a mage..." He stood from his throne and gave me a stern look. "My child, you have to go now. I... Don't want you to see me..." He circled around me and I saw a flash of pale green._

I woke up to feel Vivec shaking my arm. His eyes were filled with worry as his gray hand rested on my arm and the gold on my forehead. He blinked and I saw his body get less tense.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good, you're awake. San, there's trouble outside. We need to go." He pulled me up and stared at the amulet. "Wh... Oh Gods... You're Peryite's daughter?!"

"Tell anyone and you're dead." I got off the hard stone and listened for the trouble he spoke of. People we outside the Inn shouting something about the Daedra and half-lings. I bit my lip and looked around at the building. "There's no other way out, Vehk. We need to go through the mass." I led him to the door and opened it.

Someone took my wrist and began to drive a dagger into it. My blood seeped out and seemed to turn the same green as my Father's eyes when it hit the ground.

"You see, people of Markath? The daughter of a Daedra is in your midst. Who know what she-" I pulled my wrist from his hand and backed into the wall as more advanced on me. "And the male... The last of the False Tribunal. The last False God of the 3rd era." Vivec backed up as Dunmer started glaring at him. They drove him away and made an attempt to push him off a cliff into some water below.

As I watched the fear begin to seep over the Chimer's face, I felt anger begin to boil inside me, the man had continued his rant and was about to give away that I was the Listener. My vision became black for a moment and I felt like I was turning into a werewolf, but not exactly like that.

-Short Vivec POV bit-

The mass of Dunmer stopped their attempts at pushing me down the cliff when we heard something from the group of people around Sanguine. Blood seemed to splatter everywhere as the Dunmer began to run.

I watched in terror as something looked at me. It was a small green wyrm with a pair of small wings, an argonian like tail, blood red eyes. It glared at the Dunmer that remained and tore it to pieces. I heard a soft whimper come from the creature as it dropped to it's knees.

-Back to San POV-

My vision returned to me and I was at Vivec's feet. A Dunmer's horrified gaze was locked on it's face and it's head was in my arms. Vivec's eyes were wide as he stared at me in fear.

"San... Peryite gave you more power... Like Loki and Sithis..."

"What?" I looked to the Dunmer's head and felt pleasure rise in my body. "Loki has something like that?"

"Yes, the Power of Sithis. He gets smoke around him and nothing can hurt him... You have something from your father as well. He gave you something to make you stronger."

"I think this would have happened a lot more when I was little if it's from my father, Vehk." I licked some of the blood from my hands and he flinched back at the sight.

"But if it's truly like Loki, then you grew into the power when you reached a certain age. Or... Or he gave it to you last night. What did you do in your dream?" I looked at him, seeing how firmly his eyes dug into mine. I blinked a few times and started walking back to the Silver-Blood Inn.

I entered the room I'd rented and sat on the bed. Vivec followed and bent in front of me to keep his eyes locked with mine. His breath slowed and became quieter as he listened to my story.

"I was in my Father's realm, The Pits. He told me about my mom and that Delrise is not my full sister, that she's Molag Bal's daughter. Then he told me to leave and coiled around me like a serpent." Vivec tapped his lips in thought and I looked at the eyes of the dragon. They now seemed to glow, like they had fire inside of them.

"What happened when he coiled around you? Did you see a glow?" I nodded. "What color was it?"

"A pale green, like..." I looked around for something the same green that the light had been. The only thing was the eyes of the dragon. "The eyes on my amulet." Vivec looked at the eyes and sighed. He walked out of the room and glanced back at me for a moment before he walked out the rest of the way.

We traveled to Kyne'sgrove, where Delphine had told us to go back when she gave us the Horn. Vivec barely spoke and seemed more distant than before. And I mean **a lot** more distant. He used to just sometimes get so wrapped up in his thoughts that I'd have to almost yell to get his attention, but now he needed me to actually Shout at him. Delphine was waiting for us outside the Inn. She glared at me for a moment before shaking her head and walking up a small hill, to where Alduin was hovering over what looked like a burial mound. He was Shouting, but I couldn't understand his words. The mound opened and a skeletal dragon rose from it, it's skin forming around it. It looked at me and it clicked in my mind: This is the dragon I fought in the dream I had on the way to High Hrothgar.

Alduin talked with him for a moment in the Dragon Language. They looked at me and Alduin started to growl in Nordic. "Such a foolish Joor. How dare you take on the name of Dovah when you cannot speak our language." Vivec looked up, his eyes focusing again, and he readied a ward in his left hand and a lighting bolt in the right.

"Dragonborn! Move!" Delphine yelled at me. I did as I had in the dream, ran to a rock while the dragon shouted.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"Fire flowed out like a funnel. I remembered it's name being Sahloknir. Vivec appeared next to me as Delphine shot arrows at the beast. Vehk attempted to heal me, but I pushed him back, raising Spellbreaker and my sword. It wasn't Dragonbane, but it could kill.

"FUS RO DAH!" Sahloknir stumbled and gave me a moment to adjust my grip before advancing on me. When he was close enough, I'd make a slash at him with the blae, an Vivec would get a clean shot of lighting at him. Finally, he stop flying and landed. I advanced and drove my blade into his skull. It ended like the dream had, his soul rushing into me.

Delphine told me all about herself, the Blades, everything. Then... Told me to meet Malborn in the Winking Skeever, in Solitude. Hafingaar. She wanted me to sneak into the Thalmor embassy, and find out if they knew about the dragons. But I needed to talk to this... Malborn first.

Of course, I still wanted to know aboutwhy my father's realm seemed so dismal. He had looked like he was struggling with something, I couldn't understand it. Why did he act like he did?

I dragged Vivec to the nearest City, Windhelm, and found a library. I looked for a book on the Daedra while he just took his time reading whatever he felt like. I found the section, but what startled me, was that there was a section for each of them, but the one for Jyggalag seemed to be bigger by quite a few shelves.

I skimed over the titles until I came to one on the Hermaeus Mora area called 'What happened to Us?' The font looked like little tentacles and the covers were almost pure black. I pulled it out and a new book appeared in its place, one that looked like a regular book.

I walked to the table Vivec sat at and he glanced up, his eyes catching on the book I held and locking in place.

"San, where did you get that?" He looked like he was going to actually vomit at the sight.

"It was in Daedra area, in Hermaeus Mora area. Why?"

"It's actually one of his books. He wants you to read it... Just be careful." He went back to his book and I stared at mine.

Hermaeus wanted me to read this book, so he put it in a library. Why did no one but me and Vehk see it though? I shrugged off the worry that swelled up and began reading. It gave me a summery of what happened to the Daedra since the 4th Era, and words appeared as I read.

_Jyggalag attacked the others, all but myself and Sheogorath. Your Father was the first to get attacked by the Prince of Order. Hircine almost took victory, as I'm sure you can see with the protected areas and hunting is still allowed. But, none of the others were even close to victory._

_The other 14 of them have to live in Jyggalag's realm, in a small area of land to call their own. The ones he respects get larger areas, like your father. Jyggalag respects your father because he is the other Prince of Order. I was left for the lone reason of: I knew what we would do. I know Jyggalag, our daughters were like sisters._

I stared at the word 'Daughters' in confusion. The other Daedra had children, I could understande, but the tentacle blob and a Daedra that was barely known about too? More words appeared, actually different and answering my question.

_My child was created by magic, the ritual was preformed by the Daedra you met at school, Loki. He is the Prince of The Void, yes, Listener. He is the Son of Sithis._

_Jyggalag always did have some worshippers, some were more devout than others. The mother of his Child was simply one of them. She was not devout as others, but she cared about his Pride._

_You'll meet them soon, they are Ria Silvane, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, and Iris, a lightly armored warrior._

_Sanguine, Iris will not be happy to see you. Her father told her to kill you when you were born, but my child protected you. It is one of the few things they disagree on. Your life to Iris should not be. To Ria, you are needed._

_But don't worry, my child will not treat you like a tool. She knows who you are, and she will help you on your quest to kill Alduin. Keep this book, should you need to know anything, I will tell you. Farewell, Dragonborn Assassin._

The book closed itself and the title disappeared. It floated to my bag. Vivec looked up and I felt my breath become ragged. A Daedra wanted me dead, so he sent his daughter after me. And Mora wanted me to live, so his daughter stopped Jyggalag's daughter.

Vivec put a hand on my shoulder and I swallowed down the fear that had built up inside me and stood up.

"Vehk, we're going up north. To Winterhold."

"Did Hermaeus Mora tell you to?"

"No. But I still have to talk to the Arch-Mage."


End file.
